


Snippets

by Crowlows19



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily-centric (DCU), M/M, batfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowlows19/pseuds/Crowlows19
Summary: Little snippets and headcanons I have about all the members of the Batfamily. Some pairings included.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Snippets

[Dick & Damian, Titans Tower]

“Hey!” Nightwing once shouted out at a Titans meeting where every Robin had been present. “B wants to know who left a tooth on the coffee table!"

He held his phone in the air as if it was the word of Batman himself.

“Me!” Robin replied. 

“Did it fall out naturally?” 

“Yes!”

The gossip for the next week was about how old Robin was if he still had his baby teeth. 

000000

[Jason & Everyone, Wayne Manor]

It was not uncommon for an employee of a catering company to overhear fighting and curse words in the few hours before an event at the mansion.

Most commonly overheard was Jason. He was just so loud.

"Which one of you fuckers touched my... nevermind, I found it!"

00000

[Tim, Stephanie, & Dick, Wayne Manor]

Dick had once wandered into the media room of Wayne Manor to find Tim laying flat on his back on the couch, typing furiously on his phone, his feet in Stephanie's lap. She had still been his girlfriend then. Keeping up with the Kardashians was playing in the background and she was painting Tim's toenails a soft, eggshell blue.

"Um, what are you doing?" Dick asked. Tim looked up from his cell phone at Dick and then down at Stephanie.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted angrily. "I said I wanted red!"

"This color matched your skin tone better!" Stephanie exclaimed. 

"But I wanted it to match my uniform!"

Dick just backed out of the room, letting them argue.

00000

[Alfred, Bruce, & Tim, Wayne Manor]

Alfred had known that Master Bruce had somehow, amazingly, decided that thirteen-year-old Master Tim was actually his despite his very living parents when he had overheard a very telling conversation.

"What do you mean you got grounded? What did you do?" Bruce snapped into his cell phone, using a tone Alfred was familiar with hearing through the Dick and Jason years.

"No, you can not sneak out!" 

Alfred raised his eyebrows.

"Because you're grounded. And you're benched! What were you thinking, pulling that stunt on your Headmaster? I don't care if it was a dare! Headmaster Hammer is a good man!"

The conversation had gone on another thirty minutes. Tim was benched for a week. 

00000

[Bruce, Jason, & the family dentist]

Dr. Markson was perfectly aware of who Bruce Wayne was. Both during the day and during the night. He had repaired too much damage to him and his allies over the years not to know. Wayne had made the knowledge official when he'd brought in a very damaged Red Hood one night, still in full Batman garb. Really, the man was lucky Dr. Markson always answered his cell phone.

Post impromptu tooth surgery and post-anesthesia, Dr. Markson had overheard the following exchange.

"Can I have a frosty?" Red Hood asked.

"We should go to the creamery done the road, instead," Batman said. "They have one of those Robin signs in the window. We won't even have to change."

"Okie dokie."

00000

[Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, & Duke, Wayne Manor]

When Dick had finally popped the question and started planning his wedding he had, of course, asked Wally to be his best man. He had then asked his fellow Robins and brothers to be his groomsmen and immediately regretted it. 

"I will plan the best bachelor party ever!" Jason had exclaimed, a manic gleam in his eye.

"That's Wally's job," Duke said. 

"Screw Wally!" Tim replied.

"Yeah!" said Damian.

"I will plan the best bachelor party ever!" Jason yelled again, banging his fists on the table. 

Dick feared for his life.

00000

[Tim & Damian, Gotham Academy]

Secretly, one of the best moments of Tim's life was the day he overheard Damian defend him to a bully. Tim was weird, he could admit that, but it was nice to know Damian loved him even with that weirdness. Tim rated that moment right next to the first times Dick and Jason had called him brother and the time Bruce had told him he wanted to adopt him.

"Fuck you, Benson," Damian snapped at his classmate. "Tim isn't a freak; you're just a moron."

"Fuck you!" Benson said and threw an ill-advised punch. Damian knocked out a tooth. Bruce had been pissed.

00000

[Alfred, Bruce, & Dick, Wayne Manor]

Alfred had hope for the first time in a long time when he realized that bringing Dick Grayson into the fold was not going to be the utter disaster he had thought it would be. 

"Good job," Bruce said the first time Dick had landed a punch Bruce hadn't been expecting during a sparring match. 

Dick had smiled brighter than the sun.

"Thanks, B!" the ten-year-old said.

000000

[Bruce & Tim, Tim's apartment]

Tim had been well into his twenties the first time he was utterly humiliated by a girlfriend in the media.

He had loved her. He was going to tell her about his secrets; he was going to propose. But she had humiliated him instead. And the press had been relentless.

Bruce, with his playboy persona, had known exactly what his son was going through and stopped at his apartment when Tim stopped answering texts.

"She humiliated me," Tim said into Bruce's shoulder, holding onto his father with all he had. 

"I know," Bruce replied. "But trust me, this pain will pass."

000000

[Damian & Bruce, the Batcave]

"The other Robins are your greatest ally," he had told his son. Once it had become clear that Damian's aversion to the other boys had been his belief that all people of the same title were rivals, not allies, Bruce had been trying to reprogram him. Damian was young, not stupid, he knew what was happening. But he was open to it anyway.

"If anything goes wrong; if I go wrong, you go to them first," he continued. "You are a brotherhood. Know that and use it to your advantage. They are your greatest strength and you are theirs. When I'm gone, I expect you to keep them together."

Damian had taken that lecture to heart. 

00000

[Bruce & the media]

"Do you consider yourself a feminist?" the reporter asked. It was the Wayne Gala and Bruce had been expecting this question since the #metoo movement had hit Gotham, relieving them of their worse. 

"Yes, of course," Bruce replied. "I have a daughter. But I also have sons. And I expect them to treat women as equals, as people. I expect them to know that no means no. I expect them to know that being feminists isn't a weakness but a strength and that their sister is them and they are her. And I expect them to know that emotions are not a weakness. So, yes, I am a feminist."

He had never been more popular.

000000

[Bruce & Cassandra, Wayne Manor]

"I know that you have an apartment of your own," Bruce told her, as she stood, befuddled, in one of the empty rooms in the family wing. "But with the official adoption, I wanted you to know that, if you wanted to, if you ever needed to, this is your room. You can leave it as it is or make it yours. Whatever you want to do, it is yours."

She had hugged him. Then, she had promptly turned it into a ballet studio. Tim liked to sit in the corner and work on his laptop while she danced.

00000

[Dick & Jason, Wayne Manor]

Dick had known, instinctually, that leaving Jason alone in the Manor was an absolutely horrible idea. The new Robin, barely fourteen, was too wild. When Bruce had texted him that he was out of town with Alfred, Dick had known that the man had automatically thought that Jason would act like Dick when left to his own devices.

Class attended, home alone, liquor cabinet untouched.

Dick had raced over to the Manor just in time to stop a drunken Jason from riding a motorcycle off a rickety ramp he had built into the main staircase of the Manor in front of an equally drunken crowd of his fellow Gotham Academy peers. 

"Have you lost your mind?!" Dick had screamed at him. "You can't ride a motorcycle in here!"

His anger had sent the other kids scattering to their various dorms, penthouses, and mansions.

He had refused to leave until Bruce returned, yelling at the man for so long that Bruce never made that mistake twice. Not with Jason, or any kid who came after him.

000000

[Bruce & Stephanie, the diner]

Stephanie had a favorite diner she would go to when upset, seeking the comfort of waffles and solitude.

Several times, Bruce had followed her there, slipping into the booth across from her as if he belonged there. As if he had always known her and knew what she needed at that moment. As if she had always been his Robin or Batgirl or Spoiler or whatever.

And, always, she would push her massive plate of waffles to the center of the table. And always, Bruce would eat some as if he actually liked what was on the plate. And always, she would tell him what was upsetting her at that moment, (usually either Tim or her father) and always he would listen. 

And always, he would pay the bill.

00000

[Bruce, Wayne Manor]

The first time Bruce had felt complete, truly complete, had been long after he'd been forced to give up the title of Batman, his body giving out.

Dick had been the first child to marry but Tim had been the first child to father his own child. And that had been Bruce’s first grandchild.

He had never held any of his own children as a baby and so had never thought it was overly important. But when Tim had brought his two-week-old baby to the Manor to meet Alfred and the others, Bruce had held his first grandchild in his arms.

And hadn't wanted to let her go.

She had Tim's eyes and he recognized that nose from before Tim's had been broken. And she was small and vulnerable and so small. How could he let her go?

Tim, smart Tim, who probably knew him better than even Alfred, had finally asked for her back and promised to be around a little more. 

And if that wasn't the most loved child in Gotham, then the news was wrong. Because she was. Bruce made sure of that.

00000

[Jason & Damian, the Narrows]

"Don't be an asshole, Robin," Red said, checking his gun. "Red Robin isn't that bad."

"He's a monster."

"He's just going through a tough time," Red Hood said. "So, quit being an asshole and cut him some fucking slack. Got it?"

"Fine," Robin said with a pronounced pout. "But can you at least tell him to stop coming into my room at weird hours? He may not enjoy sleep but I do."

"Sure thing, buddy. But he’s not controlling it you know. Kid sleepwalks when he’s stressed. Hey, there's our guy. You want him?"

"Tt. What do you think?"

00000

[Jason & Bruce, Wayne Enterprises]

Jason had chosen his moment very carefully when he broke the news to Bruce that he had eloped with Roy. It had seemed very important at the time that Bruce not freak out even though Jason fully expected him to. 

The conversation, however, had not gone in the direction he'd thought it would. Really, Bruce only cared about exactly one thing when it came to this whole situation.

"Dammit, Jason! I don't want to be related to Oliver!" 

Roy had told him later that Oliver's reaction had been almost exactly the same.


End file.
